Billy McLean
William Jonathon McLean '(Born 16 April, 1983) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to CGW as a member of it's Demolition brand and is the current CGW Champion.William was born in Ohio into the legendary wrestling family 'The McLeans' William was raised by CGW Hall of Famer John McLean. William pursued photography at Cleveland State University, but flunked out in hope to pursue the family business. John McLean was reluctant on having his children follow in his footsteps and pursue a dangerous carreer in wrestling because of all the injuries John sustained back in the day, It was eventually Mr. Connor Cross the chairman of CGW who personally convinced John to allow his legacies to try and break out in a business they were born into, William mentioned in an interview that he has Mr. Cross to thank for his very successful carreer and John McLean claims it to be one of the best decisions he ever made. William worked many independant federations including UWF, XCT, 3CW, XWA and OVW, William was signed by CGW at the young age of 25 with his long term childhood best friend Jason Kyles in which the two would be put into a successful tag team together.After a few years tag teaming together, Jason and William went there seperate ways and William picked up more tag team and singles championships before winning the Money in the Bank match at Final Destination 2010 and going on to cash in his privaledge at Over the Ropes 2011 to win his first CGW World Championship. He has failed to lose it since. Championship Gimmick Wrestling Career 'Recruitment (2007-2008) in 2007 William was working under UWF at the time when he was contacted by the head of talent recruitment David Stamps who told him that he has been impressed with his work in the indies and being a legacy of John McLean and because of this William is at the ideal age to have his first tryout for Championship Gimmick Wrestling, William initially declined because he didn't want to earn anything through his legacy, but was later convinced by his Brothers and Father to 'make them proud.' William passed the July 2007 tryout with a top score and was told that they will get back to him. After the following Christmas, William was contacted by Chairman Mr. Cross himself telling him of a creative idea that he would like to pitch to McLean, Which was to pair him up with childhood friend Jason Kyles (Son of the legendary Henry Dynamite) in an anti-legacy influenced tag team. William accepted there and then because he really liked the idea of being against a legacy rather than traditionally building a career around a legacy. William met with Jason and the two of them went to meet head of training Thomas Isle and Synthia Brad who sat them down and disscussed their new characters and how William McLean and Jason Kyles would be re-titled as Billy McLean & Jason Dynamite, The trainers then set the new tag team off wrestling a few local shows so that Thomas and Synthia could moniter their chemistry together and after two months Jason and Billy were ready for Television. 'Debut, Teamwork Championships & Draft to Raw (2008 - 2009)' The team of Billy McLean and Jason Dynamite made their debut on the 30th of July, 2008 against Crashmatt and Tren in a winning effort, this was part of a new superstar initiative, in the next week Jason and Billy shocked the world by answering an open championship challenge to face Aller and Arizaalli for the CGW Teamwork and winning their first championships together in just seven days of debuting. The tag team would soon get a bit too cocky with their recent success and start beating on the teams that actually give them a fight, They attacked Bob and Ray Boss after a match on Smackdown and Blossom bravely tried to stop the chaos but was almost attacked by the young guns until Donnie James ran out and made the save and igniting a small rivalry, in a following six man tag match Jason and Billy would debut a new diva in Stacey Echo to fend off the interferring Blossom. This would lead Jason and Billy to defend their championships against their rivals the Bosses, DynaKing & Tominator & Zoey, in a winning attempt, But they would recieve their first official loss in the Royal Rumble Match later that evening. Jason and Billy would take on an impressive winning streak and retain their titles at numerous PPV's including Final Destination. They eventually took the championships into 2009 in which they were drafted to RAW, Their first match was against the team of Colton Drew & Woody Williams but during the match Crashmatt & Athletizer ran out and distracted Jason and Billy giving them their first loss since their debut five months ago, This would lead to a Teamwork Title match at New Years Demolition where Athletizer and Crashmatt would finally put down the champions and end their reign. 'Regaining the Championships, Doubles Championships (2009)' After and embarrassing loss, Jason and Billy looked to take the Teamwork Championships off Crashmatt and Athletizer, but the only way to do this was to be voted by the public. They were put in a poll with the Bosses and Makie & Seggy with the Bosses getting voted and winning the Championships. Jason and Billy were sent to the back of the line to make way for new tag teams ready to tag teir shot, Instead the young guns kept under the radar and occassionally had a match on TV, but when they did they would usually win. In the beginning of April RAW general manager Ryan Brookes said he feel s RAW should have their own exclusive tag team titles, names the 'Doubles Championships'. The following RAW Ryan hosted a tournament to crown the first ever champions in which Jason and Billy defeated The Jamaican Sensations to win and become the Doubles Champions. Jason and Billy went on to defeat the Jamaican Sensations again at April Afterburn to retain their titles. During a RAW 3 hour supershow, Jason and Billy were defeated by the shocking duo of Singalong Arnie & Helen Destiny, This intergender tag team won the right to fight for Jason and Billys championships at Dead or Alive, Jason and Billy retained however and put an end to the new tag teams momentum, But it wouldn't end there as Arnie and Helen would gain another number one contendership but this time the Amazing Sensations would be put into the mix after drawing in a match with Helen and Arnie, The Amazing Sensations would go on to Deathday to win the titles off Jason and Billy in a triple threat tag team match. After the CGW Draft, Jason and Billy set there sights on new draftee's Ollie Polopy & Ronnie James (Onnie) whom were holding on to the Teamwork Championships, Jason and Billy challenged them to a title match which the champions proudly accepted. at War of Champions Jason and Billy defeated Onnie to become the new Teamwork Champions. 'New Age Masters & Split (2009)' Jason and Billy would go on to battle with their rivals Onnie over the course of a few weeks, but at Last Stand during Sean Ikleas United Kingdom Championship Match with the Huge Hoseigh Jason and Billy would interferr and cost Hoseigh the championship, it would then be revealed that Jason and Billy have sided with Sean Iklea making up the new faction of 'The New Age Masters' After the 'NAM's' first match together, They were confronted by a counter faction consisting of Athletizer, Ollie Polopy & Ronnie James calling themselves 'The Rebels'. The 'NAM' did not take kindly to the competition and beat them down the following week leading up to a match at the Royal Rumble in which the New Age Masters put away The Rebels. The Faction went on to dominate the Royal Rumble and almost winning before getting eliminated by Donnie James, Big Cheese & Terry. A few weeks later the 'NAM' felt that the General Manager was under useing them so in retaliation beat the Rebels senseless after a match and attacked Airborn and Woody williams later in the night aswell. But at Mindless Violence, Onnie stuck it to the New Age Masters by helping Chris Delacumbrio take the UK Championship from Sean, and also beating Jason and Billy to take their championships. After this Sean invoked his rematch claus against Chris Delacumbrio but failed to beat him, Jason and Billy then fought Onnie in a non title match and they won scoring them a match for the Teamwork Championships at New Years Demolition, Jason and Billy tried to help Sean get a CGW Championship Match by interferring with a contract signing between Big Cheese and Huge Hoseigh but instead got beaten down by Sean's actual Final Destination opponent, Executioner. At Final Destination Jason and Billy failed to regain their Team work Championships against Onnie, After the match Billy Slapped Jason asking what he was doing? Jason returned with a shove and the two brawled before getting broken up by Sean, Jason and Billy claimed that the team of the decade was officially over. The following week Jason and Billy competed in their first ever singles matches with Billy defeating Airborn, but during Demolition Scott Beasly announced that Jason and Billy will do battle at the Christmas Clash. The next week Billy teamed up with Athletizer to take on Jason and his father Henry Dynamite, but Billy laid out Jason and Henry with a steel chair. At Christmas Clash Billy and Jason had their long awaited match together but it was a no contest when Sean Iklea the former leader of the New Age Masters ran out and Viper Struck both of them claiming that no great faction disbands without a proper send off. 'Draft to B.O.V, New Tag Team, Split & Singles Career (2010)' Billy was shortly drafted to B.O.V because of the annual draft and he immeidiatly targeted International Champion Koota Kimeil by assaulting him and making it known that he is targeting his championship. The week after Koota got vengeance by defeating Billy in a match to contend for the Royal Rumble,Billy would later defeat Kinpin Jones to contend for the Rumble in which he entered 16th in a losing effort. Billy would go on to confront the Doubles Champions Tren Llama & Ricky and challenge them for their championships, He would then introduce his partner Terry and the new duo defeated the Champions earning them a match at Valentine Violence, Billy & Terry would lose two weeks in a row to the champions but would have the last laugh when Billy and Terry defeated the champions at Valentine Violence for the Doubles Championships. After this BOV General Manager John Door told Terry and Billy that they had the choice of who they would like to defend their championships against and they selected the Bosses of whom they defeated and retained against at SuperStardom. Terry and Billy were informed that they would be leading Team BOV to an 8 man tag team match against Team Demolition lead by D-Day at April Afterburn, over the next few weeks Terry & Billy would scout their team by putting together a series of qualifying matches to fish out only the best team mates, Team BOV ended up winning when Terry beat Ollie Polopy, Billy made it to the final six before getting eliminated by Ollie. B.O.V General Manager was so pleased with Terry winning the tag match for the brand that he began giving Terry everything he wanted, Terry and Billy were scheduled in a match against Ricky & Emerald Green and the duo unfortunatly lost. After this John Door would tell Billy that he is the weak link and is dragging Terry down, John would strip Billy of his half of the Doubles Championships and rewarded it to himself. Billy was infuriated and said he can be successful on his own and if he doesn't win a championship by the end of June that he will kiss Terry's feet. The following week Billy won a number one contenders match for the International championship, joining current rivals Koota Kimeil & Tyson Granite but McLean was ultimatly unsuccessful. However this did not phase Billy as he won a second match granting him the first shot against new International Champion Tyson Granite, Billy trashtalked the rookie and ended up slapping him in disrespect claiming how winning the title will be a walk in the park. Billy arrived at Deathday ready to win the title as it was his last chance but again he failed as Tyson bested him. It looked as if Billy was heading straight for Terry's tootsies but thanks to some miracle Billywas drafted to Demolition and was randomly selected by a machine to face Davey Peters for his United Kingdom Championship at the Draft in which he was successful, mere hours before he would have to kiss Terrys feet. 'UK title Reign and Road to Final Destination (2010)' A cocky Billy flashed his new Championship about and was immeidiatly challenged by superstar hillbilly Colton Drew, Billy accepted unaware that Colton meant his 600 pound partner The Huge Hoseigh. Many thought Billy's reign was over before it began but Billy conquered over the giant opponent and kept his title safe for now. Weeks passed and Billy turned away many an opponent but whilst this was going on Ollie Polopy won the country clash battle royal granting him a match for Billys UK title at Fight Night, They exchanged in matches and cheap shots over the weeks leading up to their match but it was inevitably Ollie Polopy who defeated Billy, Critics called this a bad way to start his road to Final Destination. Billy interupted Terry on BOV the week after losing his championship claiming he has a score to settle with Terry, after a brawl BOV General Manager Alex Roberts banned all Demolition and WarZone superstars from the show. After this Billy would contend for the armageddon hell in a cell match for the CGW Championship at Sudden Impact which unfortunatly he would lose but all was not lost as Billy contended for the Money in the Bank match at Final Destination which he went on to win almost guarenteeing him a future world title reign, Billy called it the age of Billy McLean. 'Mr Money in the Bank and CGW Championship (2010-2011)' Billy McLean started off the following night saying he will cash in his money in the bank when everybody least expects it The following Demolition Billy rushed out to cash in on Sean Iklea after his match with Koota Kimeil but he was flourished by Scott Beasly who awarded the title to himself, this did not affect Billy's money in the bank contract. This bashed Mcleans confidence thus leading him to be beaten by Harry Gordon, this would lead to a rematch at Christmas Clash where Billy would stand victorious over Gordon to end 2011. To begin the Year Billys Rookie Sparky Storm whom he had been training for half a year won the 1st season of Breakout, After this Billy claimed he would become the first superstar to win the Royal Rumble Match whilst holding the Money in the Bank Briefcase, and things seemed to be going his way when he drew the number 30 spot but he was eliminated by old foe Jason Dynamite in the final 3. Billy would soon target the winner of the Royal Rumble Koota Kimeil by assaulting him after various matches claiming money in the bank to be better than a royal rumble win, Koota retaliated by locking Billy in his locker room and costing him a victory. The Following week Billy's father John had a match to warm up for his PPV match, Billy ran out and cost his dad the match claiming that John has never won a greater prize than money in the bank and will never be CGW Champion, Koota chased off Billy but regretted it later when Billy attacked Koota backstage, This lead to a long awaited match between the two at Big Money which Billy won due to outside interference by The Chosen Ones. Billy then began short stint with Brian America & Eagle Beret, two rivalling money in the bank holders, the three had a match at SuperStardom where the winner would be able to double his cash in opportunities on his money in the bank contract, Brian American won this match. At this time Jason Dynamite was in a rivalry with Leon Cool & Robert Boss and he had booked a tag match for April Afterburn in which he had to find a partner, after many duds he settled on long time former partner Billy McLean but in true Billy fashion, McLean hit Jason with the McFinish and cost him the match. The night after Billy called the money in the bank briefcase his best friend and that the duo will strike at any moment, but he fell victim to a spear from a very vengeful Jason Dynamite. The week after Billy ignored this attack and carried on bragging about him and his briefcase but Jason speared Billy again saying how he will continue to attack mclean unless he accepts his match offer. The following week Billy attacked Jason in reply to his attacks on him, but concerning Jasons match offer, Billy declined. But finally the match was accepted when Jason threatened to smash up Billys briefcase with a sledgehammer, During the long awaited match at Battle at the Colloseum however the referee got knocked out and Billy used the oportunity to his advantage and hit Jason around the head with his 'Best Friend' the briefcase, scoring the victory. Billy laid low for a little bit and kept up his bragging and defeating of superstars such as Kinpin Jones, Tyson Granite and Executioner, Until July where he announced to the world that whoever wins the CGW Championship match between Jason Dynamite & Donnie James, Billy will be cashing in on. But when War of Champions came around Billy broke the fans hearts by not appearing all week. The week after Billy took out High-Flying Champion Ollie Polopy with the briefcase telling the heavily booing audience to 'Watch this space', He repeated this same action on BOV the next week after attacking Crashmatt, at this point fans lost faith in Billy ever cashing in as they thought he got better pleasure in mocking their intelligence. After the Last Stand PPV Billy trolled the audience once again by repeating himself from over 6 months ago, claiming to be the first man to win the Royal Rumble whilst holding the Money in the bank briefcase, The audience began chanting 'Bulls**t at whatever claim Billy would continue to make as they had officially lost faith. At the Over the Ropes PPV Jason Dynamite had just had a grueling match with the vicious Unger Neorallacot when Billy McLean performed the biggest troll of them all, after making the audience lose faith he cashed in his Money in the Bank Contract to beat Jason Dynamite for the CGW Championship. As predicted Billy started off his reign in true McLean fashion by making over-exagerated claims like he will change the landscape of CGW and hold the Championship until he dies, Billy was challenged to a match with the Big Cheese and during said match Jason Dynamite ran out and vengfully speared Billy showing him what life is like with a target on his back. The next week Billy refused Jason any sort of rematch unless he earnt it, so Jason had a match with Donnie James but that was interupted with Big Cheese claiming he and Billy had unfinished business from last and Big Cheese is officially the number one contender to Billy's title. Donnie James took Billy under his wing for a tag match claiming that he is a veteran and knows how to handle people gunning for you, But in the end Donnie laid out Billy claiming that he could not trust anyone. at Sudden Impact Billy successfully defended his title against Cheese after a distraction from Donnie James, Donnie asked for Billy's assistance in beating down Big Cheese but Billy hit Donnie with the McFinish as payback for Donnie laying him out two weeks prior, but as usual Jason came out and speared a celebrating Billy claiming that Jason will have the CGW Championship again soon. The following night was the contract signing for Billy to defend his CGW Championship against Jason Dynamite at Final Destination but once again ended with a spear on Billy. The week following Billy would tell Billy that two years ago Jason and Billy broke up, Billy is CGW Champion and Jason is a footnote living in McLeans Shadow, The final week before the big show the two opponents had a war of words, Billy asked Jason if he has ever been Mr Money in the Bank? Jason asked Billy if he had ever been the first ever World Heavyweight Champion? Billy asked Jason if he has ever captained an April Afterburn team and won? Jason asked Billy if he had ever ended his fathers career? Billy finally hit a nerve when he asked Jason if he had ever beaten Billy McLean? Jason calmly replied "Yes... at Final Destination 4", When the moment came and the dust settled Billy McLean was the man left standing and he told a defeated Jason "No matter what you do, No matter what you say, your accolades mean nothing as of right now the emporer of all the psychadelic has defeated Jason Dynamite on the grandest stage of them all and the name that will be on everyones lips forever will be the CGW Champion, Billy McLean!" The followiing night on Demolition Jason cost Billy a match against Tyson Granite claiming that the spotlight is now on Tyson Granite, The Next week Jason distracted Billy again and McLean was again beaten by Tyson, Ollie Polopy almost cashed in on Billy but was thworted by Chris Delacumbrio. The next week Billy caused a double disqualification on Tyson & Jason and Hoseigh announced that Billy will defend his Championship against both men at the Christmas Clash, Billy retained once again thanks to a rivalry that was brewing between Jason, Tyson and Tysons friend Delia, But Billy had left 2011 behind on a high. At the Draft Billy defeated World Heavyweight Champion Jay Brown. The following Demolition Billy complained that he has no one to face at New Beginnings so Hoseigh made a tournament that Big Cheese won, Also taking place at New Beginnings was a six man tag team match where the superstar who got the pin would join Billy and Big Cheese in there match, it turned out that man would be Eagle Beret but thanks to an interference by Francisco Amerez beating down Cheese, Billy was able to snag the pin on Eagle but paid for it after when Eagles great protecter TU Kill came out and beat him down. The Next week Eagle would defeat Billy to be named the first man Billy would face in the Elimination Chamber. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'McFinish (Lifting Pedigree) **Dropzone Neckbreaker (Firemans Carry into a powerslam on the knee) **FriendZoned (Hit opponents with MITB Briefcase) (When Billy was Mr MITB) *'Signature Moves' **'Running Knee to the temple **Fishermans Suplex **Chop Block **Double hook DDT **Corner Splash and Falling Face Plant **Snapmare & Kick **Running Bulldog **Running Corner Boot **Top Rope Neckbreaker **Unprettier *'With Jason Dynamite' **'DropZone Neckbreaker followed by an inverted Samoan Drop *'Nicknames' **Billy Mac **Mr Money in the Bank **'The Emperor of Psychadelic' **The 2nd Generation Superstar **The Greatest Troll Ever **Mr. Brag *'Entrance Themes' **'My Last Breath Instrumental by Evanescence (July 2008 to August 2009) **My Last Breath by Evanescence (August 2009 to November 2009) **My Last Breath Instumental by Evanescence (December 2009 to January 2010) **'I Came to Play by Downstait '(January 2010 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Championship Gimmick Wrestling' **''''''CGW Championship (1 time, current) **CGW United Kingdom Championship (1 time) **CGW Teamwork Championship (2 times) - with Jason Dynamite **CGW Doubles Championship (2 times) - with Jason Dynamite, and Terry **Money in the Bank Briefcase (2010) **Slammy Award for Tag Team of the Year (2008- 2009) - with Jason Dynamite **Slammy Award for Heel of the Year (2008) - with Jason Dynamite